Song Spoofs
by WyldClaw
Summary: just what it says. A collection of my song spoofs. enjoy
1. The Twelve Days Before Voltron Season 7

The twelve days before Voltron by WyldClaw

Plot: first voltron fic. a reverse 12 days of Christmas voltron style done in honor of the upcoming seventh season. I own nothing mentioned. XXX separates the verses .

On the twelfth day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Twelve rebels rebelling

Eleven Teludav a' charging

ten Ion Cannons blasting

Nine plot twists a jaw dropping

Eight space whales a' traveling

Seven coalition planets a'fighting

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the eleventh day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Eleven Teludav a' charging

ten Ion Cannons blasting

Nine plot twists a jaw dropping

Eight space whales a' traveling

Seven coalition planets a'fighting

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the tenth day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

ten Ion Cannons blasting

Nine plot twists a jaw dropping

Eight space whales a' traveling

Seven coalition planets a'fighting

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the ninth before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Nine plot twists a jaw dropping

Eight space whales a' traveling

Seven coalition planets a'fighting

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the eighth before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Eight space whales a' traveling

Seven coalition planets a'fighting

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the seventh before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Seven coalition planets a'fighting

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the sixth before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Six Hunk food creations a'cooking

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the fifth before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Five chosen Paladins

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the fourth first day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Four Space Mice

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the third day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

three major Galra baddies

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the first day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the second day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

Two Holt siblings

and an awesome defender of the galaxy

XXX

On the first day before Voltron's seventh season Dreamworks gave to me:

an awesome defender of the galaxy


	2. We saw your bad films-2018 version

We saw your bad films-2018 version by WyldClaw

A spoof of Seth macfarlane's catchy and funny we saw your boobs song from the 2013 involving bad films and the 2018 golden raspberry nominees .XxX keeps the verses separate, enjoy

XxxxxX

We saw your bad films

We saw your bad films

In the films we saw we saw your bad films

XxX

Emma Watson we saw you in the circle

Tom cruise and Russell Crowe in the reboot of the mummy

Goldie Hawn in snatched

And let's not even start on the emoji movie

XxX

Zac Efron we saw you in baywatch

Charlie Hunnam in the King Arthur distaster

Dane dehann we saw you in valerian, Rob Lowe in Monster Trucks

And Jennifer Lawrence's Mother!

Made critics yell 'what the-"

XxX

We saw your bad films

We saw your bad films

In the film we saw your we saw your bad films

XxX

Jamie Dorman we saw you in fifty shades darker

Ben affleck we saw you in live by night

Idris elba we saw you in the dark tower. =

Dax Shepard In CHiPs, Michael fassbender in the snowman

Bryan Cranston and Elizabeth banks in Power Rangers

XxX

Blake lively in all I see is you

Mark Wahlberg in daddy's home 2

We saw Ben affleck, gal Gadot and many others in justice league

Giving us a major headache and superhero fatigue

XxX

And let's not forget about Dead men tell no tales

and rock dog and geostorm

And suburbicon and friend request

And lots more bad films I can't think of right now.

XxX

We saw your bad films

We saw your bad films

XxX

We saw your bad films

We saw your bad films

We saw your bad films

We saw your bad films


	3. I'll do the dirty work-IT version

I'll do the dirty work-IT version by WyldClaw

Plot: written in late August 2017. this is a spoof of the catchy 'I'll do the dirty work' song from my little pony :the movie. It's about how yours truly and my fictionpress alias BigKidatHeart ( BK) try to convince each other to be dragged see the IT movie . (shudders) I hate horror films . XXX seperates the verses and italics are extra lines. Names have been switched to protect my rear end and people's privacys . Enjoy

X

WC:: sick? why BK, you look kind of ill.. you don't seem to be at your best

I hope you haven't come down with a late summer chill .

Perhaps you need a short rest

XXX

BK: What about all of our stuff ? You're not gonna do solo are you?

XXX

WC: what are alter egos for, don't you worry. Don't you worry .

I'll do the dirty work

I'll do all the dirty work. you catch up on OUAT ( BK sighs dreamily)

I'll do all the tasks-including restocking the first aide kit

All you have to is... go with Chrissy to see 'IT'

XXX

BK: IT? _Are you insane?_

XXX

WC: :[talking] ... maybe...but why not?. I'm saving your butt. You're not in that much agony

XXX

BK: you're right. Suddenly that advil seems to be working quick.

WC ... I just had a flash

I still owe you anniversary gift or two.

XXX

WC: _wait.. you do?_

BK: At the time I had zero cash and here's how I'll make up to you.

XXX

I'll handle the dirty work, I'll handle all the dirty work

I'll make sure everything fits

I'll do the task of collecting background info

All you have to do is ... go with Chrissy to se 'IT'

XXX

WC : … _Gag me...,_

XXX

BK: happy anniversary

XXX

WC: [ sarcastically]: gee thanks - just what I wanted. ( pretends to hurl). you're way too kind- let's divide thelist .

XXX

BK: are you sure? I don't mind

XXX

WC : I insist!

XXX

Both: We'll handle the dirty work - we'll both handle the dirt work

XxX

BK: we each do our share

XXX

WC:, then its only fair

XXX

BK: I'll get the back porch cleaned of the slime

XXX

BK: I'll empty the trash of the muck

XXX

WC : I'll record (gulps) that part of the teaser . just my luck, the stop button is stuck.

XXX

BK: I'll get kitchen scrubbed

XXX

WC: make sure to get rid of all the grime

XxX

Both: sharing the dirty work gets it done in half the time. It's so great when we cooperate

XXX

WC : I'll handle the dirty work

XXX

BK :no I'll gladly handle the dirty work

XXX

Both: that way we don't fret or have a hissy fit

XXX

WC: I'll handle the messy work

XXX

Bk: I'll gladly handle the dirty work ,,,so long as someone else...

XXX

WC: so long as someone else

XXX

Both: : so long as someone else goes with Chrissy to see ' IT

XxxX:

Chrissy: _oh BK? WC ... wanna go see ' a ... comedy about a clown?_

( WC and BK gulp nervously) WC: _uh.. we're allergic to clown movies. ( bk fake sneezes and WC coughs ) we have ... bad colds and uh... stuff to … do_

BK: _We'll just be going to get now_

(they try to slink but Moe and Scottie Grabs them by the back of their shirts) WC & BK: _urrrk!_

Moe and Scottie: _We got the two cowards_

 _Chrissy ( grins evily) : this gonna be soo much fun…._

WC & BK: _oh_ _flip…._


	4. The time is near (Harry's good-bye)

The time is near (Harry's good-bye) by WyldClaw

Plot: back in may 2011 I was listening to "the time has come ( Pikachu's goodbye)" while thinking about that upcoming day in july when the Harry Potter film franchise would ultimately end. The next thing I knew-BAM! Inspiration hit me with the force of a Mountain Troll and I was combining the two. I don't own J.K Rowling's incredible masterpiece that is Harry Potter. XXX separates the verse. Enjoy.

I close my eyes

And I can see

That day you first came on screen in 2001

It only took a few minutes but we knew

XXX

Radcliffe did it perfectly

He was a spot on portrayal

Of you

XXXXXX

He's done so much

And gone through incredible changes

even though it's only been ten years To us it seems so much longer

We escaped to his world To get away from reality

Harry Potter is a movie series that Audiences will always remember

XXX

The time is near

I don't want to think about it

I know that buckets of tears I will cry

On the 15th of July

When to harry potter I'll have to say goodbye

XXX

I saw you find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make your dreams and destiny come true

XXXX

How will I find'

Another incredible film franchise

Like you?

XXX

 _Fake cough: Not twilight_

XXX

One of a kind

That's what you are

And it seemed that even though tough times

You were always winning

XXX

But as the end draws closer

I wish I could go back in time

Back to your beginning

XXXX

The time is near

I don't want to think about it

I know buckets of tears I will cry

On the 15th of July

When to harry potter I'll have to say goodbye

XXX

buckets of tears we will cry

someday soon

when to harry potter we'll have to say goodbye

The end

Author's notes: how did you like it?


	5. I'll do the dirty work-new Halloween

I'll do the dirty work-new Halloween by WyldClaw

Plot: spoof of the the catchy I'll do the dirty work song from My Little Pony: The Movie. I loathe horror films ( and my friend love them and and rag on me when i say i have 'horror-itus") . This spoof is what yours truly and my fictionpress persona BIgKidatheart i.e BK will be singing this weekend . Italics are added lines and XxX separates the verses. Names have been changed to protect the innocent ( and save my sorry rear end from getting into major hot water ). Enjoy

XxxxxxxxX

BK: sick? Why WC dear. You look rather pale

I fear you are feeling unwell.

I think you need to sort and have some ginger ale .

perhaps you need to lie down for a spell.

XxX

WC ( sniffly): what about all the stuff we gotta do?

You're not gonna do it solo are you?

BK: pish posh what else am I here for? Don't you worry , Don't you worry

XxX

BK: I'll do the messy work

I'll deal with with all the messy work

Marvin, Ian, Elizabeth, Chrissy: _Why don't you clean that filthy computer screen? (BK and WC chuckle nervously)_

BK: I'll make sure everything is set

No need to make you over-sweat

All you have to do is go with Chrissy and Carrie to see the new Halloween

XxX

WC: THE NEW HALLOWEEN? _are_ _you_ _crazy?_ (Shudders and Pretends to hurl) Me?

BK: why not? I'll be working on everything else. You can't be that ill

WC ( light bulb goes off above her head): _you know something ..._ I'm suddenly feeling much better

XxX

WC: pally dear I just had a memory flash

I believe I still owe you a birthday gift

BK: _You do?_

WC: at the time I didn't have any cash

But here's how I'll make it up to you...

XxX

WC: I'll do the messy work

I'll handle all the messy work

Making everything ... clean

Moe, Ian, carrie, Chrissy , Ross, Scottie , Nikita, mia1986: _ha! bull poo!_

WC: I'll be working double time

Getting rid of cobwebs and grime

All you have to do is is go with Chrissy and Carrie to see the new Halloween

XxX

BK: ugh. _._ the new Halloween? Me?

WC: happy belated birthday

BK: _gee thanks,_ , WC you're really too kind!

Let's just divide up the list.

WC: pish posh I really don't mind... but if you-

BK: I totally insist!

XxX

WC & BK: we'll both do the messy work

we'll both do the messy work

BK: each girl should do her share.

XxX

WC: I'll get rid of the back porch furniture's gunk

BK: I'll clean out the fridge of the gross muck

WC: I guess I'll record that part of the teaser. Just my luck the stop button is stuck . Yuck, yuck!

BK: I'll ask for time offfffffff-

XxX

WC: I'll get rid of the fridge's gross grime

BK & WC: Dviding dirty work between us does the job in half the time!

it's totally great when we co-operate!

XxX

BK: I'll do the dirty work!

WC: no I'll deal with the dirty work!

WC & BK: No need to fret or feud or make a big scene

BK: I'll handle the dirty work!

WC: I'll happily do the dirty work!

So long as some girl else...

BK: So long as some girl else...

WC & BK: So long as some girl else goes with Chrissy and Carrie to see the new Halloween

Chrissy: _Oh BK, WC want to go see a... comedy that just_ _opened_

 _( Bk and WC nervously chuckle):_

WC : _Ummm we have .. .. colds (elbows BK who then pretends to sneeze a few times ) and we have to get some.. library books_

 _BK: uh yeah .. so...toodles.. ( they ran off)_

Chrissy: _that's good for ... wait a minute ! the_ _library's_ _not open until 10! COWARDS!_


	6. Just Can't Wait To Get My Degree

Just can't wait to get my degree by WyldClaw

Plot: spoof of the song 'I just can't wait to be king' from the 1994 film/broadway play "The Lion King" I wrote a few years ago . The singers in the spoof are yours truly, my fictionpress persona bigkidatheart aka Bk and my friends. Names have been changed to ...protect eople's privacy .

Moe, curly, Kara, Ian , mia1986 , Ross, Chrissy, Scottie, lee: protect People? Yeah right! It's to save your rear end from getting kicked

WC (nervously chuckles) : ummm perhaps. (Moe, curly, Kara, Ian , mia1986 , Ross, Chrissy, Scottie, lee groan) _Italicized_ lines are added lines and XxX keeps the verses separated. Enjoy!

XxX

WC : I'm going to be available So jobs beware

ross, Kara G, Marvin, lee : who'd hire someone... with tons of gray hair **(** yank a thick handful out... hard)

WC and BK: _owww! Was that really necessary?_

XxX

BK : I'm gonna be the main event , like no one before

Ivan, Ross Moe, mia1986: _over inflated ego!_

WC : it's only taken me four years

Ross, Carrie, Kara, Ian Moe, Carrie, Nikita, Chrissy, mia1986, Ross,: _AHEM! Only four?_

BK: err, plus three and a half years prior

XxX

Ross, Kara Mia1986, Chrissy , Ian, curly, Moe, : it's gonna be a loooong few months yes siree

Wc BK : , Oh, I just can't wait to get my degree

XxX

WC :No one saying get up at this time

Mia1986 : but that's for a good-

BK : no having to lug around a wicked large backpack

Mia1986, : hey!

WC, BK: thus no daily near breaking of my back ( gives them a raspberry)

Mia1986, Moe, Chrissy, Kara, Bethany : take that back!

WC : I'll be free all day

Mia1986, Ross, Ian, Kara : _grrrrr!_

BK: errr free to work and then play

XxX

Kara Ian , Moe , Danny, , Nikita , Chrissy, Scottie, Ross : I think you and i need to have a little chat (holds balled fists up)

WC, BK. (nervously gulps ) _: uh why_

Mia1986 Ross Curly scottie Chrissy : _I can't wait to pound ya_

BK,WC : we'd stay to chat but ...we can't so bye. see ya

XxX

Kara Elizabeth , Mia1986, Moe, Curly carrie, roma, isn, Nikita, : [Spoken] if this means her ego's super inflated then

Count me out

Out of friendship, out of Facebook, I wouldn't hang –

Carrie: Ooooh are those free double chocolate donuts? Yummy ( eat them all and burps)

Everyone: _CARRIE!_

BK, WC : Oh, I just can't wait to get my degree!

XxX

BK: Everybody look left

WC: I meant look right

BK : Dont Cha know that soon enough I'll be-

BK and WC : hogging spotlight!

Mia1986, Moe Curly Roma,Elizabeth Danny, Bethany, Ivan, Scottie, curly, Ross, Chrissy: not just yet you're not!

XxX

BK, :: Let everyone go for broke and sing

WC: Gonna be the biggest fling!

Carrie: it's gonna be a BLEEPING big party

Everyone: _CARRIE! My poor ears!_

Carrie: _What? I didn't say it_

BK, WC: I just can't wait to get my degree!

I just can't wait to get my degree!

Oh, just can't wait to ...,Get my degree!


	7. The Twelve Pains of Winter Finals

The Twelve Pains of Winter Finals byWyldClaw

Summary : a spoof of Bob Rivers' funnt song The Twelve Pains of Christmas' That I wrote last month as I was about to take my last final X separates the verses. enjoy!

XXXXXXX

The first thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Is finding Strong enough coffee

X

The second thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Studying through the night

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The third thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Stress headaches

Studying through the night

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The fourth thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Memorizing flash cards

Stress headache

(irritably) Studying through the night

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The fifth thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Five books of notes

Memorizing flash cards

Stress headaches

\

Studying through the night

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The sixth thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Facing my final

Five books of notes

"I hate these flash cards!"

stress headaches

Studying through the night

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The seventh thing of Winter finals that's such a pain to me

winter sales

Facing my final

Five books of notes

Memorizing flash cards

"Owww. who hit my head with a mallet?"

"Keep it down! I'm trying to study all night!"

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The eighth thing at Winter finals that's such a pain to me

"I want an apple watch for Christmas"

Winter sales.

"the final can't be that bad." 'oh stuff it "

Five books of notes

"Ugh! Memorizing all these cards"

"Get me a large glass of water will you?"

"Seriously? we have no extra computer charging cords?!"

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The ninth thing at Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Finding parking spaces

"Mommy! I want that!"

" buy two get one free"

Facing my final

Five books of notes

"Writing up those blasts dFlash cards

Stress headaches

"Now why the hell is my computer battery blinking red?"

And finding Strong enough coffee

x

The tenth thing at Winter finals that's such a pain to me

No extra pencils in included

No parking spaces

"Mo-ommmm... I wanna see Santa !"

"Lousy winter sales taunting me..."

Facing the final

Five books of notes

"whoop dee do.. writing flash cards"

"Ah geez. My head is majorly pounding.."

"One outlet goes out, they all go out!"

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The eleventh thing at Winter finals that's such a pain to me

dull halmark christmas specials

Extra pencils not included

No parking spaces

"I wannna go to the toy store!"

Winter sales

"The final is a real witch, I hate it!"

Five Books of notes

"Oh, I don't remember half these notes!"

"Who's got the warm compress?"

"Get the back up! My computer blew a fuse!"

And finding Strong enough coffee

X

The twelfth thing at Winter finals that's such a pain to me

Hearing Christmas Carols everywhere

dull Halmark christmas specials

extra Pencils not included

No parking spots.

"Get me something!"

Winter sales

Gotta get it done

Five books of notes

"that's it! I'm through studying them!"

"Shut up... just shut up."

"Fine! you think you're so smart, you try studying all night !"

And finding Strong enough coffee


	8. You Can Find It At The Razzies-2102 vers

You Can Find It At The Razzies- 2102 version by WyldClaw.

Plot: this is a spoof of the family guy song 'you can see it on tv" sung at the 2007 Primetime Emmys which is itself a spoof of the family guy song "the freaking FCC". so this spoof is a spoof of a family guy spoof of one of the songs from the song. italics are extra lines. BK refers to bigkidatheart , my fictionpress alter- ego and WC refers to yours truly. XXX separates the verses. don't flame me if i mention a movie you like- this is just meant for fun. enjoy!

AAAAA

WC: You know, Bk we should be privileged that Hollywood released such great films in 2012

BK: Really? You think so? Seems to me that most of those films were utter (Mollie, Marvin, Ian, Nikita, Chrissy glower at her )

WC: yeeeah . But never before in history have we had such a wide selection of -

Mollie, Marvin, Ian, Nikita, Chrissy: _you'd better not be rambling about the hot vampire_

WC: ummm,, well. you see (Music begins)

XXX

WC[ singing] there were mega duds like that utter crappy battleship movie

BK: Rhianna and kitch should change their names and identities ASAP

WC: someone explain why John carter got off totally Scott free

XXX

BK and WC : Here's the situation .A simple proclamation . If its crappy it'll be at the razzies

Twihards: _HEY!_

XXX

BK: this year brought tons of great comedies

WC: _i so would see ted and three stooges twice yes sirree!_

BK: but there were horrid ones like good deeds, thats my boy and pirana 3dd

WC: which i wouldn't even see nor waste money on the dvd ( spits) _yeeech_

XXX

WC : And if you're tired of big screen thrills . They're always brewing up more yucky movie swill

BK: Like the Oogieloves movie . ( Shudders and then fakes hurling )

XXX

WC : Edie Murphy was once one of the best actors a film could get. recently a high earner he has to star in yet

Ego: a thousand words might be his worst yet

Mia1986, Ian Ross: _can't arguewith that l_

XXX

WC and BK: Oh, there ain't a science to it. You buy a ticket and see it . If its crappy it'll be at the razzies

(Music fades into background)

XxX

BK: : I'm gettin' the idea, WC

WC: told ya

BK: Hey, how 'bout this! (Music kicks in again) ( singing) tyler perry is on quite a role with his empire of plays , tv and movies

But with the downfall of alex cross, madea's witness protection and good deeds

for a while Perry might want to stick to tv series

XxX

BK & WC: No we won't over-sell ya . We just wanna tell ya. if it's crappy you can find it at the razzies

BK: last summer Columbia pictures had trouble staying in the BO race so they brought back total recall to save some face

WC: though that along with ghost rider 2 AND that's my boy was a complete disgrace

WC and BK: Oh, critics may bash it . But you can't deny deny it . . If its crappy it'll be at the razzies

XXX

Chrissy,. Marvin, , Ian, mollie, Mia1986 : breaking dawn part 2 we'd highly recommend ( Hanna rolls her eyes & WC fakes gagging )

WC: 'but with Stewart's little fling a ill be singing cause its finally gonna ( Twihards bonk her head with heavy barbells _) oowwwww!_

Chrissy,. Marvin, , Ian, mollie, Mia1986: _STUFF IT!_

XXX

wc: ( glances nervously at the Twilight fans and rubbing ): So to sum up the philosophy which we mostly agree. the world needs a balance of good and cruddy movies

BK: these films might make history ( under her breath) and not in a good way necessarily

BK and Id: So lets bring up the curtain! It's absolutely certain . If its crappy it'll be at the razzies


End file.
